


Not So Bad After All

by CaptainAwesomest



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Secret Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesomest/pseuds/CaptainAwesomest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some couples get competitive. Some couples work together. And, Hawkeye and Mockingbird are a couple that does both. Oddly enough, underwear tends to come into play far more than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad After All

Clint's POV  
  
OK... this looks bad.  
  
OK, admittedly that's an over-reaction, but you know, that's the sane way to react when you turn around and there's like, eight or nine guys, all armed, and you don't have time to grab the right arrow.  
  
OK, let's take this from the top.  
  
My name is Clint Barton, the World's Greatest Marksmen, who joined the Avengers and became an inspiration to many, even got my own legacy running around somewhere. I'm also sort of a SHIELD agent now, I guess, and married to the most badass, beautiful, and brainy woman I've ever met, fellow Avenger, fellow agent, Bobbi Morse, Mockingbird, AKA, the cute blonde that I awoke next to this morning while I got woken up by an alarm.  
  
I really hate waking up in the morning, since I always feel exhausted and alarms annoy the hell out of me, and it means I need to sleep with my hearing aids in to even be able to hear the damn things, and hearing aids aren't exactly comfortable. Being partially deaf really sucks.  
Fortunately, being married gives one benefit to mornings: You always wake up to an amazing sight, as next to me, Bobbi stands up slowly, getting out of the bed and stretching. Dressed in just a loose-fitting tank top and some stretched out pink panties, which while really simple just look so good on her, she looks at me with that cocky, playful smirk she always has.  
  
"Hey, you're actually awake this time." She smiles at me, sitting back on the bed, leaning forward towards me as she pulls me into a quick morning kiss. I smile and kiss back, allowing myself to get distracted before I realize how much she's smirking."I'm still getting the bathroom first."  
  
Before I can even realize what she said she's pulling back and jumping off the bed, trying to beat me to the bathroom, and with it all the hot shower water. I jump up to try and stop her, and I would have failed if not for her only being dressed in her panties right now, which I manage to grab and pull her back with, making her yelp at the sudden wedgies while I slip past and close the door behind me, getting a loud annoyed swear in response.  
  
See, as I learnt pretty quickly when I married Bobbi, she's really fun to compete with; hell, in bed we probably spend more time wrestling each other than actual baby-making. She's pretty much a real ladette; she's competitive, spunky, and really doesn't back down; and, with that, it means racing to the bathroom is a constant battle we have in the morning. It helps that we sorta balance each other out; she's a much better fighter than me, but I'm quite a bit stronger (archery calls for a lot of upper body strength), so we both have our advantages and disadvantages.  
  
After showering and brushing my teeth and that other stuff, I get partially dressed while stepping out, almost forgetting about the annoyed blonde outside, at least until I feel a sharp pain as she gets me back for that wedgie, making me unintentionally make a similar yelping noise that she did.  
  
"Revenge, jerkface." Bobbi adds, shoving me to the side while closing the door behind herself, making me laugh a bit at her at least partially faked annoyance.  
  
Yeah, let's talk about the wedgies; I don't remember when they started (I think I probably started it by pulling up on her costume so much back when it was a legless leotard; I know I did that a lot), but since forever we've had an ongoing wedgie war of sorts. It works as a way to compensate for our already present 'no hitting' rule and stuff (as well as take advantage of our 'no pants' rule during the summer), and it lets me see my super hot, super awesome wife getting her always cute underwear ripped up her backside. And, I don't mean to brag, but I really have a great advantage since girl underwear is always easier to rip and I'm used to pulling tight things; I've given her SO many atomics it's unbelievable.  
  
Eventually she gets out after a while, getting dressed quickly (and with her back facing away and looking at me with that look of hers), checking the time all the while.  
  
"Hope you made breakfast while I was in, we're going to be late otherwise." Bobbi comments as she finishes getting dressed, putting on her glasses as she does.  
  
Yeah, we've got a work thing today. It's actually the only reason we had an alarm on, actually, and why we're in a rush.  
  
So, it doesn't take long after that to get where we're heading to, and soon, we're on a Quintet full of SHIELD agents, strapping on our gear as we get ready to go on a mission behind enemy lines.  
  
About now I'm stringing my bow to get ready, cracking my fingers while Maria Hill gives an overly complex and long summary of the mission (which really, we didn't need; there's a base of bad guys, Bobbi sneaks in and opens the back door, I slip in, then together we get their new McGuffey and get out; it's really pretty standard). I stop to tie my boots after making a snarky comment about the mission at hand (I think it was something about cats and bags of dirt; I say stupid crap all the time, I can't remember everything I say), smirking proudly about the comment as I do, until two small hands slip down my back and suddenly I'm just jolting up in shock.  
  
"If you're going to joke around, maybe wait until your belt is done first, Sport." Bobbi cackles behind me, letting my boxers snap back while returning to putting on her uniform, tightening her own belt in order to avoid an instant revenge wedgie as I scowl back, tucking my underwear back into my pants, while Maria Hill rolls her eyes at us.  
  
"If you two are done, you're leaving in five." Hill warned us, as we just grinned to one another, nodding to her in acknowledgement.  
  
"I hope you know, I'm going to get you back for that." I muttered to her simply as we both returned to dressing up in our respective gear, this time trying to keep our backs away from the other.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you try." Bobbi smirked back, tying her hair back and replacing her nerdy regular glasses for her yellow spy glasses/goggles, matching my purple ones. Standing up straight, she walked past me, looking up with a flirty grin, a hand patting my backside as she passes.  
"Now, hurry up, you heard Hill."  
  
I look back with a similar smirk, glancing at her ass in her tight uniform pants with as much subtlety as a brick to the face. She notices, though I was trying to make sure she did, and rolls her eyes at that; she was totally checking my ass out first, so it's fair.  
It doesn't take long until the two of us are leaping out of the jet, parachuting down to different points of the base. HYDRA complex, pretty simple, just gotta sneak in, extract some data, blow up a radio dish, and get out. Just me and Bobbi, and only ten minutes to do it.  
  
Unfortunately, I don't get to go in arrows blazing, since it's a stealth op. Also means none of the fun arrows, either, just the stun ones and stuff. Still, land in secret, sneak around, and find all the targets? Pretty badass still.  
  
I dealt with all the guards on the file, and was just about to head to the rendezvous point to meet with Bobbi when I took a wrong turn, and ended up right in the room with all the guys with guns earlier.  
  
So... Yeah, it looks bad.  
  
That is, it did, until Bobbi suddenly burst in, taking two out as she leapt over and hit them from above, which gives me a distraction to get an arrow, specifically a smoke arrow, and hit the ground with it, giving us some cover.  
  
It takes, what, maybe five minutes before they're all down, save for me and Birdie, both standing up, panting a bit from the fight.  
  
"Well, guess I saved your butt again." Bobbi smiled as she walked past, walking towards the computer we needed to get the data from (guess it was the right room after all), while I just rolled my eyes, following her as she did so.  
  
"Yeah, well, I totally had those guys." I claim, earning a challenging glare from her, which I just sent back to her. OK, so I would have probably been shot just then without her, but I'm not going to tell her that.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sport." Bobbi rolled her eyes, before kneeling down at the computer terminal, looking for where to plug it in. At this point, I have to feel a bit grateful towards HYDRA for their computer layouts, because the way Bobbi has to sit in order to put the device in ends up giving her a massive whale tail. Evidently, during the fight the top half of her uniform became untucked and rose up at the back when she knelt down, and the tight leather bottoms of the suit rose down with her as she knelt down, leaving her underwear perfectly exposed.  
  
Smirking at the opportunity to get her back, I move over to where she's knelt down, leaning just above like I'm watching what she's doing (given I don't know much about computers or anything smarty, I actually spend most of that time just staring down her cleavage; got my wife is hot), while my hand is floating just behind her back, completely unnoticed. You know, for someone trained to know how other people work, Bobbi is terrible at detecting when a wedgie is coming; you'd think someone as smart as she is would know to expect one, right?  
  
"Nearly done?" I ask, raising an eyebrow while she glances up at me.  
  
"Just about." Bobbi mumbles, looking back down before a light on the device turns green, signalling for her to pull it out."There we go, one evil harddrive full of evil data."  
  
"Great job." I nod, watching as she puts the device into her bra for safe keeping, while I lean back to reach for her underwear while its still exposed."And, by the way Bobbi, real great choice of underwear."  
  
Bobbi instantly freezes as what I say hits her, though she's too slow to stop me grabbing the waistband and hiking those suckers up her backside, earning a familiar yelp as she suddenly leans back, trying to stop me.  
  
"Barton, you Ass, get off!" She screams, biting her lip while I laugh in response, now grabbing them with the other hand and lifting her up onto her feet, and then onto her toes. Bobbi's not exactly small, but I'm just tall enough to get her up high with this.  
  
I hike up the panties once more, making her suddenly kick one of her legs up in response, nearly falling over, making her let go in order to steady herself, and giving me more freedom to pull them up, showing the nice little panties to the world proper.  
  
Yeah, and they are nice panties too. They're light blue and striped, and one of those thongs that are kinda thick, but with a large amount of frilly lace that they end up covering more. They're not quite as elastic as some of Bobbi's usual boyshorts, but they're not usually the kind of panties she wears to work. Its too bad I'm probably going to break them, because these are the kind of panties she usually wears when its sex night.  
  
"OK, seriously, we're on the clock; do you really want HYDRA coming in and shooting us just because you thought it'd be funny to give me a fucking wedgie?" Bobbi responds, now glaring at me, which I can't help but agree with her point. So, after one quick tug to get her off her feet, I let go, letting her grumble as she starts to pick the wedgie, though I decide to at least give her ass a good smack as a final taunt.  
"Eik!" She lets out, punching my arm in response while stuffing the panties back into her pants, rolling her eyes before glancing around."I will get you back for that."  
  
"So, got the data, what now?" I ask, getting us back on topic.  
  
"Now, we destroy that radio tower. Fortunately for you, that should be easy with the right arrow." Bobbi explains, groaning once while leading me towards the exit, a hand on her lower back as cover.  
  
We get outside pretty quickly, standing on a rooftop overlooking a big part of the facility. To one side, the radio tower, looking all big and evil, and to the right, an overlook of the forest around the base that we're to escape to. The badguys probably don't know we're there yet, but that doesn't mean we have time to wait around, so I get two arrows out, one explosive and one zipline, firing the first one at the tower and the second down towards the forest, hitting a big sturdy tree and connecting the other end of the line to the floor we're on.  
  
"Ready to fly when you are, Birdie." I grin, holding my bow out and leaping off the building, hooking the bow around the zipline while Bobbi jumps onto me, clinging to me as we slide down the wire, with the tower blowing up behind us (hey, we're too cool to look at explosions; plus, the blast's bad for my ears and the fireball isn't good for Bobbi's eyes; yeah, for a couple of badasses we kinda suck when it comes to having all five working senses).  
  
We land in a pile of leaves in the forest, crashing a bit and rolling to lose momentum, leaving us both stunned a bit. Slowly, I get up, glancing over to Bobbi as she too pulls herself to her feet, glancing back at me, smirking a bit at my stance which is probably giving her a nice view of my ass (not like I'm complaining, I've got a good view of hers too), making us both grin to each other while slowly getting back up.  
  
"Well, I think we did a pretty good job, if I don't say so myself." I comment, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close, which she responds to by pulling on my collar to pull us closer together.  
  
"Eh, you did OK." She snickers back, pulling me into a big long kiss, one I'm more than happy to respond to, and slowly we find our hands drifting to different places, until I feel her sharp little hands slipping into the back of my pants. She's too quick for me to stop her, and quickly we're both pulling away so I can yelp and she can laugh, reigniting our wedgie war.  
  
"Hey, I warned you revenge is coming." She smirks, looking up at me as she gets a good grip and pulls, causing me to suddenly stand up straighter.  
  
"Jesus! God almighty, its like you don't want us to have kids." I complain, much to her amusement, but unfortunately for her, this just gives me reason to get her back. And, fortunately for me, I had two advantages here: Her underwear was still hanging out from the earlier wedgie, and my hands were already glued to her backside as it was (hey, we were making out, that's my go-to hand area when we make out).  
  
With one hand, I keep hold of her ass, while the other rises up and grabs her blue thong-thing, gripping it tight and giving her a wedgie to match the one she's giving me. She shrieks a bit as she pulls her backside in, which just makes her wedgie worse and pushes her closer to me, making me laugh, which motivates her to grit her teeth and smirk back before hiking up on mine. I let go of her ass completely, using both hands on her little thong, now trying to win our little game.  
  
"You know, if you let go now, I'll be willing to let go too and end it here." I give her a fair warning, resulting in us both cocking our eyebrows up."I'll need to give you a good spanking after, of course, but that's just to make sure its clear I've won."  
  
"Oh yeah? Really?" Bobbi laughs at the offer, and given by the sudden tug, rejects it and prompts me to retort with another huge pull, lifting her off her feet briefly. She outright screams, though clearly isn't too upset given she lifts her legs up like its some kind of dance (though then again, we don't really dance much, and the last time we did we did spend the whole time giving each other a wedgie under our fancy dance clothes, so I guess for us this comes close to dancing), tightening her grip on me and making me spin us around, nearly losing my footing and making us fall over.  
  
Instead, however, something else ends the mood: The loud ripping noise of my boxers giving way.  
  
"Yes!" Bobbi grins like a cat, pulling the torn remains out of my pants and holding them up as a trophy."Woo, I kicked your pretty ass this time, Barton!"  
  
"Yeah, laugh it up." I groan, since that isn't exactly a comfortable experience to go through, but I do quickly go back to smiling, largely for the same reason Bobbi is about to stop."Of course, you realize that now you have nothing to do to me now, right?"  
  
Like I said, her smile stops, and she starts letting out a long curse when I once more lift her clean off her feet. Again, one benefit to archery, you can lift your wife off her feet by her sexy panties far easier, as I remind Bobbi right now by giving her a huge series of bounces, each making her yelp and scream.  
  
Her panties stretch, but amazingly don't rip, leaving her to use them as a swing of sorts; a swing that threads through your asscheeks of course, but still, it makes her swing about as the frilly material holds her into the air, her only support being her arms wrapped around me holding her up.  
  
"OK! OK I give!" She lets out, biting her lip as I laugh. She burrows her head into my chest, unable to stop herself from laughing in embarrassment, but being a reasonable man I lower her back down, still gripping the panties, though I do at least take the time to stuff them back into her pants for her.  
  
"So, you might've torn my boxers, but I got you to give, so, I guess that makes us about even." I comment, still grinning as she looks back at me, her face still red from what just happened.  
  
"Whatever, we done with this?" Bobbi asks, tilting her head to the side, while one of her hands drifts around to the front of my collar."Because, we have about half an hour until either our extraction arrives or until HYDRA finds us, and I got a different idea on how to spend it, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I think I get the picture." I respond as she grabs the zipper on my suit, pulling it down slowly."At least I know why you wore your sex panties today and not your usual work undies."  
  
Other, more interesting stuff happened after that, but since I'm not going to share the rest of the details, I'll just skip to how, half an hour later, our extraction arrived to find us scrambling to get our clothes as we rush onto it, while me and Bobbi tried not the laugh in embarrassment at getting caught like that. Maria Hill isn't amused by it, but she's never amused by anything, so we just brush it off and stand awkwardly in the corner of the quinjet as it departs, basically naked, with the only things covering us being my shirt wrapped over her shoulders while my crumpled up pants and her stretched out panties cover our lower regions.  
We would've gotten dressed, but it was more fun to stay like this and laugh at Hill's constant glares, and we just really like seeing each other naked, so we stayed like that the whole flight home, and picked up where we left off as soon as we got back to the apartment.  
  
So, guess it wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Second repost


End file.
